


Confused

by kashmir



Series: Livejournal Mood Ficlets [10]
Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_holycitygirl"></span><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/"><b>holycitygirl</b></a> and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Confused

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/) and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.

He has no idea what is the matter with him.

Seth's his guardian's son. His best friend. Almost like a brother. Certainly a better brother than Trey.

So he should not want to lean over when they're playing Play Station and kiss the daylights out of him.

Or grope him inappropriately when they're in the pool and he's all wet and shiny and his lips...

He mentally shakes himself, trying to pay attention to the conversation at the dinner table.

But.

He makes the mistake of looking over at Seth, who is currently doing what he does best. Which is, of course, being sarcastic and mocking.

Ryan has to temper down the urge to throw him down on top of the Thai take out and have his way with him.

He puts his head into his hands and heaves a sigh, not caring if Sandy or Kirsten or the apparent new object of his affection notice.

Ryan's in deep trouble and he knows it.


End file.
